monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Meowlody
Editor's Note This written conversation was discovered while investigating an incident that involved an outbreak of a strange zombie-like behavior amongst the non-zombie student population at Monster High. Diary I can't believe you left me to fend for myself last period. If not for my werecat-like reflexes, I would have been totally trampled in the hall. Pfftttt... I was trying to keep my own tail out from underneath that rocking chair of chaos and I did try to stay wth you, but Manny was breathing down my fur doing his best impurrsonation of a one-monster stampede. I had to duck into Mr. D'eath's office, although I think a trampling would have been less painful. He is deadfully boring. I heard the chaos was caused by something that went wrong in one of the Mad Science labs. I haven't seen that kind of panic since Heath ran screaming through the halls yelling we were under attack by giant robots with undeath rays. I thought purrhaps Toralei was doing some Claws and Effect research, but she was running just like the rest of us and she didn't have that "I can't wait to tell you what just happened" look on her face, so it must not have been her doing. Hmmm... Now that Slo Mo is the new student dis-embody president, I suppose it was just a matter of time before we would all be forced to endure a zombie themed dance. The whole idea is just purrfectly dreadful to me. I think my idea for an ice scream social was much more appealing. I don't understand why are we even dressing up like zombies at all? I mean, zombies dress just like every other monster at MH, although they don't seem to be big on buttons. I don't understand why you've got your fur all stroked the wrong way over this dance. You didn't complain, well, not as much as you're doing now, when the dance theme was polka dots and you hate polka dots. Really? You're going to bring up the polka dot dance? You know polka dots clash with my stripes, and it's just not a good look for me. I would think you, of all monsters, would appreciate that. I do appreciate the stylistic conundrum in which we found ourselves relative to that particularly themed soiree. I am merely reacting to your obvious intransigence toward the coming festivities. Conundrum? Soiree? Intransigence? Did a thesaurus bite you, or did you bump your head in that stampede? Your attempts at hilarity notwithstanding, it is indeed true that zombies are not unique in their fashion choices, but this is going to be an evening for adorning oneself in zombie couture. It will also provide an opportunity to embrace the very spirit of zombie-hood and the intrinsic joy of being a zombie more than anything else. Are you coming down with werecat scratch fever or something, 'cause you're really starting to freak me out, and not in a good way. While I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, I must assure you that I am most certainly in perfect health. You could have fooled me. I mean, I don't think you could be moving any slower. You almost made us late for this class. I was not being slow, I was being deliberate and purrposeful. You should try it sometime. I think it would be ghoul for you. Maybe the zombies are onto something by moving through unlife at their own pace. In fact, by slowing things down and focusing, I believe I have now come up with two purrfect fashion solutions for the dance. Solutions? I was unaware there was even a problem. Wait a minute... OH.MY.GHOUL. That zombie bug Ghoulia accidentally released on the school has infected you! I am reporting this to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood immediately and... hey, are those the shoes we will be wearing? I must say they certainly combine elements of both the freaky and the fabulous. Maybe, I should reevaluate my initial concerns regarding the theme of this dance. Purrhaps, a deliberate and purrposeful approach to unlife is something I should try. I knew you would assent. Now wait until you hear what I have in mind for our hair and makeup. It might be expedient for us to begin our prepurrations early, however, since I am finding being deliberate and purrposeful does require extra time. Category:Zombie Shake diaries Category:Meowlody and Purrsephone logs Category:Doll diaries